1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to pet feeders, and more specifically to an adjustable height pet feeder.
2. Description of the Related Art
Adjustable height pet feeders are beneficial in providing a pet with a comfortable eating position while enhancing digestion and overall health. Adjustable height pet feeders are especially beneficial as the pet matures in size. Accordingly, various adjustable height pet feeders have been developed. A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related:
U.S. Pat. No. 6,145,474, issued in the name of Lemkin, discloses an adjustable animal feeder assembly with storage capability;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,501,176, issued in the name of Tully, discloses a pet feeding apparatus;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,429,071, issued in the name of Altman, discloses an adjustable animal feeder holder;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,054,431, issued in the name of Coviello, discloses an adjustable animal feeder;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,976,223, issued in the name of Pierce, discloses an adjustable animal feeding apparatus;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,658,759, issued in the name of Brown, discloses an adjustable dog feeding tray means;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,205,629, issued in the name of Wix, discloses an adjustable height bowl holding apparatus;
U.S. Pat. No. 3,661,121, issued in the name of Zielin, discloses a dog feeding apparatus; and
U.S. Pat. No. 3,651,787, issued in the name of Cooper, discloses an adjustable pet feeding stand.
Consequently, there exists a need for new ideas and enhancements for existing products in the pet feeder industry.